That's My Shirt
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Sonny takes a souvenir from Chad's room.


All Mine-The Story of a Stolen Shirt

A/n-sorry if Sonny is kind of OOC . I kind of forgot I was writing in an overly happy and nice, and slightly shy girl's perspective there sometimes.

Sonny's POV

I sighed peacefully, looking out the window on my side of the dressing room (a/n-I know she doesn't have a window there btw but I don't care). It was such a nice day. The sun shined on the trees, making them look emerald in the gleam, it wasn't even that hot, but the sky still radiated royal blue. Blue like the ocean, like jewels, like…a certain someone's eyes. Ah so blue. I love blue. And if you haven't guessed by now, I'm no longer talking about the sky…

I absent-mindedly leaned down to scrunch up the shirt I was wearing in my hand and sniff it. I sighed on reflex. I just loved that smell for some reason- hairspray, cinnamon, axe body spray, chocolate( CDC actually loves chocolate), hot steam, and….Chad. Just Chad. And something else I couldn't quite name. It was so…him. Probably because the shirt WAS Chad's. (I probably shouldn't have, but I stole-borrowed-Chad's T shirt out of his closest this weekend, when I was over having dinner with his family. Me and his little sister hung out after dinner in her room and drove him crazy, then I finally gave into the power of the CDC pout and joined him on his bed, and we talked so much I was very late getting home.) Then I thought of what else it smelled like that I couldn't word-it was home. Because I felt safe and at home with Chad. Wherever we were. That conclusion hit me like a ton of bricks, but it couldn't have been a more welcome hit. My heart swelled in a very corny way thinking about it. He was mine. The boy that could walk into a room and make every head turn and stare, demanding the attention without saying a word. The extremely talented actor (don't tell him I said that) that without whom the number one Tween drama would be cancelled. I mean I've seen him memorize his lines-all he does it stare at the page for two minutes than practices it over with me in the place of Portlyn a few times and he's good to go. Darn his photographic memory. More than that you really believe he's the character, he goes to the depth of the character. And he's smart, though he doesn't like to show it because it's not a heartthrob kind of quality-he gets A's most of the time in the Studio school we have to take. And beneath the cocky jerk exterior he puts on for the fans and media…he's kind of…the sweetest guy ever. He gave me a heart locket with "my sunshine-from Chad" engraved in it for my birthday. And it was pure silver man! Yeah woah. The guy that can trick anyone into doing anything in five minutes. The natural born leader that can do anything he sets his mind to. The guy with the looks of an A list movie star at 17. Winning smile and major sparkling blue eyes that entrance you until you think you're hypnotized. Tan and tall with golden blond hair. And….okay, he has a really hot body and I've seen him shirtless, okay?...Yeah. Talented. Handsome. Surprisingly thoughtful. Actually very funny. Smart. Devious. Over all star. Perfect. And he's MY boyfriend-he's just MINE to kiss and hug and be held by. And talk to and cry on and hang with and laugh with and…just BE with. And I was wearing his shirt- I GOT to wear his shirt. I know you think I don't get sucked into the CDC hype, and I don't, it's not like I'm a worshipping fan, but I love him and I just think I'm incredibly lucky to be his. And I was his. I was in his shirt and in his heart forever. I smiled to myself.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I heard a familiar voice ask in an even more familiar taunting tone as he came up behind me, interrupting my daydream.

I jumped, startled, and sort of embarrassed to have him interrupt my thoughts of him.

I huffed and rolled my eyes in a manner I knew he was trying to provoke, "Really what, Chad?" I decided to play along for the heck of it. Even if I loved that boy, he can still be very annoying at times. Especially to me.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and the tingles that went along with it as he placed his mouth by my neck to whisper in my ear, "You're really wearing MY SHIRT to work? And you're a'smellin it?"

I repressed the jittery feeling running through me at his words- I'm a little too shy for PDA and he's was being awfully good at making me wanna kiss him.

I grinned nervously up at him, after I turned around to him, "Yes really."

"It's not even one of my nice shirts-that's my Guns and Roses T-shirt. Huh, I never imagined what it would look like paired with a jean skirt," he teased, looking down at my outfit.

"And I don't remember giving that to you…" he smirked as he realized I must have stolen it.

I smirked, "You didn't." Then I promptly walked away, feeling kind of evil today. Well, I did see Zora a lot this week-it's rubbing off, I guess.

I walked away from him and out of my dressing room, down the hallway to The So Random set, ignoring his slightly shocked face; I didn't usually walk away from him without our daily morning fight.

"We didn't get to do the flirty 'fine, fine' thing!" he called after me and I could hear the pout in his voice.

Annoy my boyfriend: check. (a/n- I guess that is like Sonny to think of walking away as really mean. Ha)

Don't know why that's on my checklist though….

Chad's POV

I walked into Sonny's dressing room and decided to just watch her silently for a while when I noticed her staring out the window, lost in her fantasy world…

I wish I could see what went on in her head…okay, I should probably switch out of stalker mode.

I was about to say something, to let her know I was here, when I noticed what she looked like. I mean besides the obvious-that she's gorgeous. She was wearing her usual type of clothes-today was a jean miniskirt, black tights, and a T shirt. I stopped because I noticed the T shirt wasn't what she usually wore though. It was faded gray, with a cool rock design on it-orange roses with lightning on the side and black lettering in the middle of it. I couldn't make out what it said when she was sitting like that though. Then I suddenly felt my lips pull up in a smirk when fast realization dawned on me-I knew there was something familiar about that shirt.

She was wearing my shirt. MY shirt. I was flooded with a startlingly overwhelming wave of pride, and joy, and…bliss. It's hard to explain, but in that moment, something clicked in the inner workings of my mind (My brain is a scary place, believe me). She was so comfortable in my shirt. It made me think-she was at home with me now. She fit in with my family, our casts both knew about us and had gotten over the shock and…other feelings, by now. They actually thought it was good we were together now. After the 'you can't date a rival show!' reaction, the MAD reaction, wore off over the months, they were able to see clearly enough that me and Sonny we bound to happen sooner or later. My cast mates even said she was good for me. Actually they'd said, "We like Sonny. She reduces your…crazy jerk factor." I rolled my eyes at that and frowned a little-they kind of liked her better than me. CDC doesn't take a hit to his pride well. The point was she fit with me so well, and she enjoyed it. She was….mine….now. I know it sounds possessive and creepy, but honestly, I don't mean it like that. I just mean that…she's MY Sonny. The girl that lightens up the room just by walking in and smiling. The girl that just had to make web videos, and like that got on her own favorite show. The beautiful ball of sunshine that could make the most depressed old geezer (or any other pathetic kind of person) laugh. **(A/n-no offensive, I like old people. That's just Chad for you) **The girl with the million dollar smile and prettiest chestnut hair I'd ever seen skin of a porcelain doll and deep warm chocolate eyes that you could stare into forever. The one with the rosy soft lips and body of an angel. A hot angel. The kindest person I'd ever met and probably ever will. Smart. Talented. Sweet. Funny. Adorable. And all mine. She was perfect and she was with ME. I know I come off cocky, and it's true, I AM confident of myself, but she's just so good….and for some reason makes me feel lucky to even have her in my life.

She caught me off guard when she reached down and sniffed her shirt-wait no, my shirt. She sniffed the shirt and sighed, smiling dazedly. My smirk returned when I was struck with the thought that she was practically smelling me. Love makes you like the strangest things about a person. She loved my smell for instance-I don't know why. It's just another thing about her that baffles me and makes me love her more. That and the way she scrunches her nose and feebly pokes my chest when I piss her off. And the way she kisses me when we make up…..

Sorry. Off topic. Oh well, I'm just going to talk now.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I smirked down at her as she jumped in her chair, surprised to hear me. she let out a puff of annoyed air and turned to roll her eyes at me, but I could've sworn she looked a little embarrassed too, the blush coming to her cheeks now, "Really what. Chad?"

I got a sudden evil idea and put my hand on her shoulder, so I could lean forward and whisper in her ear in a teasing voice, "You're really wearing MY SHIRT to work? And you're a smellin it?"

I could tell I'd sent shivers down her spine the way I loved to do as she turned to me and grinned a grin of nerves, "Yes really."

"It's not even one of my nice shirts-that's my Guns and Roses T-shirt. Huh, I never imagined what it would look like paired with a jean skirt," I mused, looking down at her outfit and noting my shirt looked really good that way. She looks better in my clothes than I do. I never thought I'd say that. Woah CDC.

"And I don't remember giving that to you…" I grinned a sideways smile when I remembered that I didn't give her that shirt- she must have stolen it.

She smirked, uncharacteristically evil today, "You didn't," was all she said as she walked off abruptly off out her door, down the hall, and I'm assuming to the So Random set for rehearsal.

I frowned at her sudden deviousness-while it was hot, I was still bugged that she skipped out on our regular fight.

"We didn't get to do the flirty 'fine, fine' thing!" I yelled down the hall to her, sticking my head out the door.

I heard her laugh distantly as she kept walking.

That girl was something else…and she was all mine.


End file.
